Pre-release and unused content
Pre-release and unused content are components of a video game that, for whatever reason, are removed or altered before that game is released. Known info about pre-release elements usually comes from one of two sources. The first is information released about a game by its creators before the game is complete. The second is data found within the data of a game that serves no purpose but could have been implemented into the game at one point. Most of the cut content was found by RazorDaBoss, theswegone, and Lumius. RazorDaBoss and theswegone took a look into the game files and did research, meanwhile Lumius searched for the information on the blog first. Gagarsa05 added them to the article. Pre-release and unused content definitions: * Prototype (version) / early version / Pre(-)release (version) = A non-final version of a game or part of a game. Pre(-)release (version) is sometimes used to specifically mean an early version that is seen in pre-release materials. The writer should be make clear what is meant. * Pre(-)release material = Screenshots, videos, and others depicting or describing a prototype version of the game or the game's development history. * Unused = Content that is in the game data, but not used. * Cut/scrapped = Content that was in a prototype version, but is absent in later builds. Also includes content that was planned to be or suggested to be in the game, but was never actually implemented. The writer should be make clear what is meant. * Beta = not to be used unless a version is actually a beta version. Should not be capitalized (unless as part of names that are capitalized or at the beginning of the sentence, of course). Burnin' Rubber *Originally, Burnin' Rubber was supposed to be made with Virtools. When 40% of the game was done, Xform decided to switch to Adobe Director. * An early footage exists when the game was still in Virtools.https://streamable.com/3pzi2 * The menu image on the title screen shows a human character and a vehicle similar to a Dodge Viper RT/10 * The right side of the tunnel is actually open and the left is closed, unlike in the final version, which is opposite. * The car select menu has no control images on the bottom, and the car switching animation has much more easing. * The sky was cloudier and both of the tunnel entries are open. * The Devil DB9 was unfinished and the decal on the hood of the Lightning GTR was red instead of white. * The logo was different. * A time trial game mode was cut. * A track editor may have been cut. * The music was slightly different. * The sponsors in Sunshine City were different, thus showing the sponsor of Burnout 3: Takedown. * When the player was done selecting a car, there would be an initializing picture that would only load Sunshine City. * There were a pack of wheels in the garage. They were removed for unknown reasons. * The Lightning GTR was originally called Nissan Lightning. Screenshot_(3950).png|Early logo and title screen. Screenshot (3954).png|A photo of some early footage. Screenshot (3953).png|Early concept image that may have been used in menus. Notice the human character and a blue sports car resembling a Dodge Viper. Screenshot (3955).png|An in-engine mockup containing an early Sunshine City and a placeholder BMW Z3 from Xform's 3D visualization project "BMW". Notice how the left tunnel is closed as opposed to the right. Screenshot_(3956).png|The game was first advertised in 2007. Burnin' Rubber 2 *The game has a built-in FPS counter, which is hidden. The FPS counter is also present in the next 2 installments. *Snowville was changed into Steep Mountains. *The player can change the difficulty by changing the game files. *There is a blank texture called cheat. Judging by the name, there were supposed to be cheats for the developers to use. *There is an unused remix of the Grip song. Burnin' Rubber 3 * The Phaser GTI had a red color, which was changed into a two-tone black and maroon color. * The weapon icons had outlines. * The Giant is placed near the Inferno 66, while in the final game, it is placed near the Phaser GTI. * The AI opponents are named after real life vehicles. * The Rebel had a red Power Driving skin, which was changed into blue''.'' * Seven weapons were cut, they were the Missile, Homing Missile, Flamethrower, Laser, Missile Launcher, BDM, and the Airstrike. All of them were added in later games. Loading the aforementioned weapons will crash the game as they do not have any model. The only functional weapons are the Laser, which is unfinished, and the Flamethrower, except that if the player enters a race, all of the player's weapons are deleted, therefore being a Goosehunt-styled race. (Later on, the Missile, Homing Missile, Flamethrower, Laser and Airstrike appeared in Later BR Games, such as Burnin’ Rubber 4 and Burnin’ Rubber 5. sooner the BDM would appear in BR6 in a near future.) * The DX Turbo had a darker color and different wheels. * The Sunstorm had no decals and was simply red. * The skyboxes were different. * The Jumper had a blue color as opposed to have a green color in the final game. This can be easily seen on the Elimination game mode loading screen. * There were boats and planes made, they got used in Burnin' Rubber 4 BR3 Phaser GTI Beta.png|An early Phaser GTI Screenshot (3958).png|Early opponent names as well as an early Rebel. BurninRubber3-Laser.png|The unused Laser weapon attached to a GT Blaze. BurninRubber3-Laserinaction.png|The unused Laser weapon in use. Screenshot (3876).png|A Jumper with a light blue color. Burnin' Rubber 4 * In the game files of Redline Rumble Revolution, it mentions unused Burnin' Rubber 4 weapons. * The Police Boat had wider windows and was lighter. * The Stealth was different. * The AC130 was different. * The Spitfire had another paintjob, which is never seen in the final game. * A radio was supposed to appear. This meant that free roam areas did not have any specified music for them, but instead random music from the radio would be playing. * In the original game, there was a light system. When the player went under a bridge or any shadow, the car's lights would turn on. This feature was replaced in the GOTY Edition with the option to turn them on or off by pressing the "L" button. * In the game files of Burnin' Rubber 4, there are two songs named "Adrenaline", the main theme of Burnin' Rubber 3, and "Velocity", which was the song that was used in the Burnin' Rubber 2 forest map. Screenshot_(3951).png Screenshot (3959).png Redline Rumble Revolution * The game used to be called Redline Rumble Redux according to the logo texture. * The player's profile name would always set to Joep. File:Redux.png Katie Commando * The HUD was drastically different. KatieCommandoBeta.jpg Free Kick 2012 * The stadium was different. FK2012 BetaScreen.png|An earliest screenshot. Downtown Drift * The first paintjob of the Rally 2 had black decals instead of orange. * The HUD was different. * There is a cut, non-post apocalyptic version of Eagle. An image of it can be found in the game files. EarlyDowntownDrift.png|An earlier HUD. DowntownDriftBetaScreenshot.jpg|An early HUD. Traffic Slam 3 * The "Supercar" building sign was originally named "Cars". * The bridge was not finished. * The police barricade was not present. EarlyCityTS3.jpg|The early destruction area. Different from the final version, with many objects missing. Sniper Team * The menu was different. * The war base was largely different. EarlyMenu.png|An early menu. Notice how "Delta Force" was misspelled as "Detla Force". SniperTeam_Beta.jpg|An early war base. Burnin' Rubber 5 * The skybox in San Burrito Airport looked different, but it was changed into night. * The Rhino was supposed to appear as an opponent, but this idea was scrapped due to the Rhino being strong and was changed to a boss opponent. * Line 6 was named Metro City. * The A7 was colored in white. * There was a countdown timer. It was removed for unknown reasons. * The Race game mode was originally named Battle Campaign. * An FPS-styled kill log appeared, but it was scrapped to the final product, because the player could get distracted. * The drift particles were different. * In every challenge, the lower center of the HUD used to say FINISH FIRST or something of that matter. * The Nitro used to work as the Fire Nitro. **The same collectible could be activated without collecting the collectible, similar to Power Driving and Burnin' Rubber. * The damage textures looked different. * The GT Blaze had black bodykit parts, similar to the Evader. * The Spear, Hound, and the Mule appeared in San Burrito Airport as opponents. * The unavailable version of the parking garage in San Burrito Airport did not have blurred windows. * The collectibles had very intense shadows. * The Vulcan's sponsors were different. * The Rhino had four skins instead of only one, all of them which were are leftovers from Downtown Drift. ** The Taurus also had four skins instead of only one. ** The R18 also had four skins instead of only one as well. * The Mammoth had one different skin that did never make it into the final game. * The logo of the game was different. * Railway Station used to have the Grip song. * The opponent Manita was named Anita. * The Spryster had a blue skin as its AI skin. * The caltrops of the Caltrop Deployer were reused from its predecessor. * A few cars in the game for some reason have modded bodykits and not their original. The only car to have their original counterpart in-game is the Inferno 66 and Spryster Turbo. * In the game files of Burnin' Rubber 5 HD, there is a file named VehicleData.txt, which contains a list of extra vehicles in-game that have nothing other than their names, with some of them misspelled. * In the game files of Burnin' Rubber 5 HD, there are 2 songs named "AllThatMatters" (BR1 Theme) and "Adrenaline" (BR3 Theme). * The only engine sound used in-game is DefaultStationair_SFX.wav, while the rest were left unused. In fact, these are the same engine sounds that were used in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn. * A few cars had their name changed. All of these names are from the previous Burnin' Rubber games like 3, 4, Crash n' Burn, and Shift, respectively. To add more confusion into the name changes, when the player completes Destruction Derby and unlocks the Snake, it says Stingray. R18Paintjobs.png|The R18 unused paintjobs. CaltropsBeta.jpg|Early caltrops. Reused from its predecessor, and early explosion effects as well. Screenshot_(3962).png|Battle Campaign. BetaA7 BR5.jpg|An early A7. Weapons There were five weapons which all of them are unused. * Swarm Pods '-' '''Launches a bunch of drones that swarm the enemy with their mini machine guns. * '''Artillery - It works almost the same as the Burnin' Rubber 4 Airstrike, but with a extremely large big explosion. * Remote Control - Lets the player take the control of an AI opponent for a short period of time. * Ion Cannon - Fires out a Plasma Laser Beam from the Outer Space Satellite Beam. * Air Support - Gives out a bunch of falling bombs from a sky to create large explosions. Screenshot (3963).png|Swarm Pods Screenshot (3964).png|Artillery Screenshot (3965).png|Remote Control Screenshot (3966).png|Ion Cannon Screenshot (3967).png|Air Support Super Mud Mania *The AI version of the Jester had different skins, the same vehicle was also darker, and lack a white stripe. *The game had different names. It used to be named Dirt Racer, but it was renamed to Kickstart, Super Kickstart, Mud Racing MadnessMud Racing Madness. Xform Game Development. Retrieved January 19th, 2019., and later Super Mud Mania. *An unused 3D model can be seen in the menu. *Other background images used to look different. Kickstart Main1.jpg|An earlier menu. Notice the background that was taken from another game, and nonsense written in the bottom. Shop2.jpg|An earlier garage menu. Notice the lack of a car color selection, implying that the car models were not complete yet, and different icons. Super Kickstart Main2.jpg|An early menu. Notice the Jesters lacking stripes and being darker, and nonsense written in the bottom, and there were no effects unlike in the final version. Shop1.jpg|An early garage menu. BlogTrack1.jpg|An early race. BlogTrack2.jpg|Another early race. BlogTrack3.jpg|Another early race. References Category:Extra